Tears of Revenge
by Obviously Me
Summary: Alfred, Rosa, and Francis were walking home when Maddie ran up behind them, grabbed Alfred's wrist and continued running. They got separated, a sudden gunshot went off and Maddie was found dead. Who's the killer, will they catch them? Warning: character deaths, gen flips, human names, and unpredictableness. Rated T just in case my friend hacks in and takes over(you know you would).
1. Am I Meant to Lose Everything?

**A/N: First fanfic ever, sorry if it's a little cheesy, but on that happy note, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Hetalia when Sealand becomes a nation.**

* * *

**~Alfred's POV~**

I looked at Rosa and Francis and smirked. "You two like each other donchya~" They both glared at me and yelled in unison. "No we don't!"

"You know you d-" I was cut off as Maddie grabbed my wrist. She had run up from behind and she continued running with my wrist in hand. "Maddie?! What's going on?" She didn't look back as she answered. "Just keep running." As she turned, I sped. She was forced to let go of my wrist. "Turn, Alfred. I'll keep going straight!" I didn't argue, Maddie doesn't lie about anything. Al turned and no longer heard Maddie's foot prints behind me, then I realized I heard two pairs of footsteps, not just one.

I stopped, no one was behind me. I heard a scream, gunshot, silence.

**~Rosa's POV~**

We _were_ walking in silence. "You two like, donchya~" I glared at Alfred, a slight blush on my face. "No we don't!" I blushed more when we said it in unison, but neither of them noticed.

"You know you d-" He was cut off as Maddie grabbed his wrist. I swore that Maddie wasn't with us this time, Maddie was running with Alfred stumbling behind her. Just as they turned the corner somebody shoved me out of the way and I fell into Francis, who dropped me. I glared at him. "Thanks a lot, frog." I said sarcastically. I heard a scream that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, then a gunshot and all was quiet.

"Did you hear that?" He was pale and as I nodded he became deathly white.

**~Francis' POV~**

I looked at Rosa, she was so beautiful. I saw Alfred smirking, nothing good can come out of that, nothing. "You two like each other, donchya~" I had learned to control when I blushed, but I could see the blush on Rosa's face. "No we don't!" We had yelled in unison, which had made Rosa blush even more.

"You know you d-" He was cut off as Maddie grabbed his wrist. I noticed Maddie had come from behind. My cousin was so cute, but there was some urgency in her gaze. As they went around the corner somebody shoved Rosa into me, I was shocked and dropped. She glared at me, still on the ground. "Thanks a lot, frog." She muttered sarcastically. There was a scream, followed by a gun shot.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her. She nodded and my heart dropped.

**~Alfred's POV~**

"Maddie..." Her name came out no more than a whisper. "Maddie!" I wasted no time running toward the source of the gunshot. There I saw her, crumpled on the ground, her hand lay limply under her stomach, she was in a puddle of her own blood, her glasses were on the ground, smashed. "No... Maddie..." I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes as I knelt beside her. She was already gone. I heard footsteps and I balled up my fist and continued to sob.

"Alfred..." I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Its going to be ok, we'll get her to a hospital and she'll be fine." I shook my head and looked into Rosa's green eyes. "It's too late, she's gone." I saw tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "We still need to call the police." I nodded, not even hearing her. I was vaguely aware of Rosa and Francis talking to me. "Alfred, are you listening?" I just shook my head and looked at my twin. I felt tears streaming down my face.

I thought about how I was going to tell everybody, especially my parents, how would I break the news that their only daughter is dead. Blue and red lights filled the area along with the wailing of sirens.

"The police are here." I felt Rosa put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I stood up, still looking at my sister. "So did anybody witness this?" I shook my head and weakly said. "She was running and grabbed my wrist and dragged me until our second turn where she let go of my wrist and we split up, then I heard her scream and a gunshot." He nodded as I told him what happened.

"Was anybody chasing her?" Rosa answered his question. "I didn't see their face, they pushed me over and I don't think Francis did either." Francis shook his head. I watched them take Maddie's deceased body away. "Al are you ok?" I simply shook my head at Rosa's question and realized Francis hadn't said a thing. "I just want to go home." I pushed Rosa's hand off my shoulder and walked away, leaving them there.

I made it home just to be bombarded with questions. I told my parents what happened and collapsed in my room. I stared blankly at my ceiling when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and sighed. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, especially my sister's boyfriend, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I could barely talk. "Hey, Al! I can't reach Maddie, so I called you. Vait, are you ok?" I didn't answer. "Vhat is wrong? Vhy aren't you answering?! Al, speak to me!" I continued to stare blankly at the ceiling and after a while I finally answered. "Ask Francis." And hung up. A couple minutes later I got another call from Gilbert. I answered. "Al, Francis von't answer, vhy are you acting so strange?" I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, you'll hear about it at school tomorrow. I'll see you next week." Before he could ask anymore questions, I hung up and fell asleep.

**~Rosa's POV~**

I was surprised it wasn't on the news. Alfred was taking this very hard. I walked to school with Francis in silence. I got to homeroom and Alfred wasn't there, I hadn't expected him to be, but it just made me sad. Gilbert and Antonio started to throw questions at Francis as soon as he walked through the door, which was expected, but what wasn't was when Francis told them off and sat down in Alfred's seat beside me.

"Aren't you going to sit with your friends?" Francis just shook his head and put his head down. The teacher came in, face pale. "Francis and Rosa, I would like to talk to you two about what happened yesterday." I got up and Francis sighed and followed me out the room. Everybody was quiet, it reminded me of the quiet after the shot.

"Which one of you would like to tell the class?" Both of us shook our head and I noticed Francis was silently weeping. "Francis, would you like some time to yourself? I know you were close to your cousin." He nodded, not saying anything, but he had a distant and depressed look on his face. "Ok, go sit on the bench over there and come back when your ready." I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't stop myself from crying as we entered the room. I felt people staring at me as I sat down. "I'm aware almost none of you know what happened yesterday." Everybody turned their attention as the teacher started talking, but before she could continue Gilbert butted in. "Where's Al and Maddie?"

"I'm getting to that, let's just go straight to the point. Madeline was found dead yesterday and I'm pretty sure Alfred is at home." Murmurs of shock went around the room. I saw tears form in Gilbert's eyes as Antonio tried to calm him down. Francis walked into the room, without making a sound and sat down beside me.

"Do you think Al will be ok?" I shrugged. "I don't know, they were really close. I don't think he'll be at school at all this week." He looked at his friends. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward them. The whole class was whispering among themselves, the teacher wasn't even paying attention.

Gilbert refused to look at us. "Gil-" Francis started, but Gilbert cut him off. "Vhy didn't you guys tell me?" I heard the anger mixed with grief in his voice. "Nobody had the heart." I was slightly surprised at what Francis said. "We didn't even talk about it after it happened." Gil raised an eyebrow. "Even at the crime scene?" We both shook our heads. "I didn't tell my parents, Al's parents called. They said he hadn't left his room and he refused to eat, he's taking it harder than we thought." Gil blinked surprised. "I vouldn't take anybody died, not even Vest."

"They were twins."

"But still, h-"

"You don't understand the connection they had."

"I have a brother." "They were twins, they had a special relationship that very few people have. Gil opened his mouth to argue, but Francis started speaking before he could. "Al always joked about how he couldn't live if Maddie died, he joked, never thinking about if she really did die. He doesn't know what to do, his parents are barely ever home, he can't cook, he's terrible at cleaning, and he doesn't know how to take care of Kuma." Gil looked down for a second. "I never knew that." I looked at Francis, I've only seen him so serious very few times, the first was when his mother died, then when his father left him at the orphanage, when his little sister ran away, and when I was hospitalized after a car crash.

"Francis, are you ok?" He glared at me when I asked the question, it scared me, this was not Francis. "My cousin is dead what do you think?" He practically yelled, the entire class turned and just stared at him. Francis had never yelled at me, he'd never yelled at anybody. I felt a single tear slowly make its way down my face. "Sorry I asked." What I said barely came out in a whisper, I went over and sat by Lili, who just looked at me, not knowing what to say.

"Rosa..." Lili started talking to me, but I was vaguely aware of it and slowly drifted off to sleep with my head down.

**~Gilbert's POV~**

I couldn't believe he yelled, especially at Rosa. He didn't even notice that she was crying. I looked at Lili trying to comfort her and noticed Rosa was asleep in a matter of seconds. "Francis..." I heard Antonio trail off. The class had changed their attention back to whatever they were doing. "Why did you yell at her?" I was still looking at him.

"I don't know, I'm going to talk to her." It took him awhile to answer. "Not a very good idea, amigo." He glared at Antonio who shrunk under his gaze. "One, she's asleep, two, you hurt her feelings." I quickly saved Toni. "I know your upset, but try not to take it out on anybody and find something to take your mind off zhings." Francis thought for a sec and sighed. "Can't think of anything realistic."

"Vhat vere you zhinking?" I was a little worried by the 'realistic' part. He shrugged, which worried me even more. "Vhat are you zhinking?" He ignored me. "Francis, tell us." I pressed on. "You'll just have to watch." I felt worry grow in my chest. "I have a bad feeling..."

"Don't worry, I'll wait till after school."

"Zhat vorries me even more."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"When it's you, I vorry."

"It's not like we never worry about you."

"But still."

"Just wait."

"Fine, but I'm still vorried."

"Seriously, you have nothing to vorry about." He smirked after copying my accent.

**~Rosa's POV~**

I decided I was going to visit Alfred to make sure he was ok. There was one thing I was uncomfortable with, passing Francis's house. I noticed Gilbert and Antonio sitting on Francis's front porch, just them and nobody else. Their eyes lit up when they saw me and ran towards me.

"Chica, wait!" I stopped and looked at them. "What?" Gilbert stopped, panting for a sec. "Have...you seen...Fran...cis?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"We...can't...find him...anywhere. I worry...he's...found...something to...take his...mind off every...thing." He tried to catch hid breath and stood up straight when he finally did. "What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that it's Francis and he's unpredictable." I shrugged and saw him come around the corner. "He's there right now, I'm leaving before I have to talk to him." Once I started to walk away I he sped up. I turned and he was catching up to me. "Wait!" I didn't stop, but I did slow down. "What do you want?" I said when he caught up.

"I have a teeny tiny question I want to ask you." I scowled. "What?"

"Why are your eyebrows so bushy?"

"I swear I'm going to punch you." "Then why don't you." My response was punching him in the stomach. He grasped his stomach in pain. "I didn't think you were actually going to do it."

"You literally asked for it."

"But that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"I don't want to know." I started to walk away swiftly. "But I'm going to be completely serious, mademoiselle!"

"Fine, what do you want?" I whirled around to face him.

"Will you go out with me?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Rosa, I'm being completely serious. Will you go out with me?"

"I-I, um...can I have time to think?"

"I guess..."

"Thanks, I'm going to go visit Alfred." He smiled. "Areviour."

***~*~*~Timeskip~*~*~***

After I walked for a little while, I knocked on Alfred's door. His mother answered. "Can I speak to Al?"

"Wait one sec." She closed the door and I waited. She opened the door a couple minutes later and signaled for me to come in. "He didn't want to talk to anybody, but I think that it would be good for him." She led me up the stairs and showed me where his room was and she left me.

I knocked on the door. "Al?" There was no answer so I went in. I felt him glaring at me as I entered the dark room and sat in a chair. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I didn't."

"Come on, Al."

"I don't want to talk, go die." I felt truly offended by his words. "Al, you don't really mean-"

"I mean every single word of it."

"I miss you, Al."

"We all have different feelings."

"I had something to ask you, but I guess I could just say yes to Francis."

"What?"

"I like you, Al, but I'm going to say yes to Francis."

"Wait, Rosa-"

"Bye Al." I closed the door and ran down the stairs and through the door and called Francis.

**~Alfred's POV~**

"Wait, Rosa"

"Bye Al." No, no, no, no! I heard her run down the stairs and slam the door. "I like you, too..." I whispered to the darkness. I got up and changed my clothes. I made my way downstairs, but my mom stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I quickly slipped my shoes. "I made a mistake that I have to go fix." Before my mom could say anything else I was out the door.

I went straight to Francis's house. I saw Rosa sitting with Francis on the front porch, but what confused him was the fact that she was crying. I hid behind the oak tree in Ludwig and Gilbert's front yard. I just stood there confused at why she was crying. I watched Francis hug her and I felt my heart burn with jealousy. Am I meant to lose everything?

**~Rosa's POV~**

I just cried as Francis looked at me sympathetically. "I don't know why he hates me." I felt Francis pull me into an embrace, but didn't resist. I buried my face into his chest while I cried. "It's ok, he doesn't deserve you then."

"It just wasn't him."

"Is it like my father after my mother died?"

"I guess it is kinda like that." I stood up. "I'm going home and about what you asked me earlier, I don't know, leave my eyebrows alone. And yes." His eyes sparkled as they met mine. I wiped my eyes and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is probably terrible and nobody will like it. It will remain a one-shot unless five people review, telling me to put multiple chapters or if I get bored of my friend telling me how crazy I am and how much I need help because of my random laughing fits while we're trying to plan her costume wedding. I GET TO BE 2p!AMERICA! But she won't let me be 2p!Iggy, rub my hands together evilly, dress up as my OC, or make a fake suicide scene :( I might just continue this story anyways. If I do continue there will be plenty of character deaths for you to cry over. And guess what! You get to chose who dies and whether or not Rosa should be with Francis or Alfred! The cover has nothing to do with the killer, it resembles Al's revenge. And for those of you who didn't know(it's rather obvious), Rosa is England.**

**Till then, Obviously Me.**


	2. I am Silence

**A/N: I got bored and this is definitely shorter than my other, so I may get on and add more to this chapter later, but enjoy for now!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Hetalia when I meet Flying Mint Bunny.**

* * *

**~Alfred's POV~**

Why... I kept out of sight as she walked away. Francis went inside as I stood. I walked with my head down, shuffling my feet. I looked up, I was still in the Beilschmidt's yard, I saw Gilbert staring blankly at the sky from the black rooftop.

I threw an acorn at him, it landed beside him and clattered off the roof. He turned, is eyes wide with surprise when he saw me. "Al? Vhat are you doing here?" I started climbing the big oak that I had been hiding behind. "I needed somebody to talk to." I jumped from one of the branches to the roof and sat down beside him.

"Vhy not Francis or Rosa?" I looked at my feet and shuffled them on the rough surface. "They're a couple..."

"Ve both lost the girl ve love, you to another man, me to tragedy." He sighed. I smiled suddenly and elbowed him in the ribs. "Getting a little poetic, aren't ya." He grinned along with me and rolled his eyes. "It's nice we can still smile and joke around at times like these."

"Ja, I'm going to go take an awesome nap! See ya, Al!" He jumped into his window, ninja style, I jumped in the tree and headed home.

***~*~*~Timeskip~*~*~***

I decided I would go get icecream before I went home. So here I was, walking home, with icecream, alone. Alone...like Maddie was. I looked over my shoulder for anything suspicious. Sure enough, a gunshot, and a bullet in the wall beside my head. I started to run, I dropped my icecream to search for my phone in my pocket. I pull it out real quick, just to have it shot out of my hand.

I run faster and faster and finally duck into a laundromat. Nobody followed me in, so I was just going to wait.

**~Rosa's POV~**

I wanted to call Al, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I might have hurt him with what I said, though, he did tell me to go die, but we'll ignore that minor detail. So that's what I did, I pulled out my phone and called him.

"This number no longer exis-" The machine lady started to talk, but I stopped her. I called Al's parents.

"Hello?" I heard his mom's voice on the other end of the line. "Is Al there?" I heard a noise that sounded like sniffling. "No, he went missing. We found the remains of his phone, a bloody hand print, and an icecream cone in the same general area." I felt shocked. What if he's...no, Rosa, don't think about that. "The police are searching for him now." I hear a faint knock from the other line. "I have to go now, I'll tell you if we find anything." I set my phone down and laid down. I looked at the ceiling.

I got phone call. "This is Silence. All you need to know is my name, and nothing else." Blast those bloody voice changers! "What have you done to Alfred!" I practically yelled into the phone. "That is for me to know and you to find out." They hung up.

What if we never find Al? What if Silence has done something to him? What if we find him, but he'll never be the same? What if we do find him, but it's too late... Rosa, don't think about that. But just what if...

**~Francis's POV~**

The phone rang, so I picked it up. "Francis! I just got a call from Silence and they have Alfred, but I have absolutely no leads or anything all I have is Silence, but I don't even know their gender or-" I cut her off, she can get like Alfred when panicked and talk really fast. "Slow down and start over, one little detail at a time." I smirked. "I called Al's phone, but it said that number wasn't active anymore, so I called his parents."

"Mhmm."

"They said that Alfred went missing and all they found were the remains of his phone, a bloody hand print, and an icecream cone."

"Mhmm."

"So, I got a call from Silence."

"Wait, how do you get a call from silence?"

"Not silence, Silence. It's a person."

"Mhmm."

"But they used a voice changer, so I have no leads and all they told me was that they have Alfred, but nothing else." Darn those voice changers.

"I'm going to call Gilbert."

**~Gilbert's POV~**

Haha, I lied to Al. No way the awesome me is going to take a nap, no matter how awesome that nap is. I turned on the TV and there was the story on Maddie. I was about to turn it off, when the story changed to Al, I wasn't that shocked actually. I kinda expected him to go after his twin. "16 year old Alfred Jones missing, the day after his twin sister, Madeline, was murdered." I flipped off the TV. None of this was good.

"Hey Vest!" I opened my door and slid down the handrail, into the kitchen. "Vhat, bruder?" He sounded annoyed. I smirked and sat on the counter. "Are you inviting Feliciana over today?" He blushed, and continued cleaning. "If that is all your going to ask, go avay."

"Oh, come on Vest. Fine, did you hear about Madeline and Alfred?" He nodded. "I vas just vatching the news."

I tried to hold back my tears, but one, just one tiny tear, broke through. It slithered down my cheek and I looked at the counter top sadly. West stopped cleaning to look at me, then went back to his cleaning. You see, West isn't the best at comforting people, but he's still a good brother.

I heard the Prussian national anthem go off and I looked at my phone. West was gone. I shrugged, not really caring where he went. "Hallo?"

"Hello, Gilbert." I shut my eyes. Of course. They used a voice changer. "Who is zhis and how do you know my name?"

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert. Don't you recognize me? Don't you miss me? You know very well who this is and my reasoning." My eyes widened. "Y-you, y-y-you're-"

"See now you recognize me. Well, you may not recognize my reasoning, but you're smart for the most part and I'm pretty sure you can guess. I'm only answering one question."

"But why?"

"Why you ask me? You ask me why? Why not 'where are you?' or 'how can I get Al back?'. It's pretty obvious that you don't care for his safety. That was your only question and I'm not going to answer anymore."

"W-wait, can I take it back and you didn't even answer!"

"I did answer, Gil. Just in my own way."

"Don't call me Gil, you have no right to after what you've done!"

"Watch your back Gil, you tell anyone, you put their lives at risk."

"Thanks for the warning..."

"Don't mention it." They hung up. "Silence can't kill all zhe police at once..." My phone started playing Prussia's national anthem _again_. "Vhat do you vant, you twisted minded savage?!"

"Bonjour to you too, Gilbert." I calmed down at the voice of the Frenchman and I cleared my throat. "Sorry, Francis. I though you were someone else."

"Like Silence?" I stiffened at the mention. "H-how did you know?"

"Rosa called, she was really freaked out. All Silence told her was that their name was Silence and that what they did to Alfred was for them to know and her to find out. Did you have anymore luck?"

"N-nein." My voice was shaky and I knew it. Francis did too, he knows I know something. "Gilbert, what do you know?" I took in a shaky breath. "I-I'm sorry, but I c-can't tell you."

"Gilbert." His voice was stern. "Nein! I can't, I'm sorry Francis, but I can't and I won't!"

"Gilbert, you must tell me. It could make a real difference! We could catch Maddie's killer!" I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Auf Wiedersehen, Francis." I hung up before he could say anything else and the phone play the Prussian national anthem over and over again, until I finally took the batteries out and locked my phone away. I jumped out the window and ran. And I didn't stop.

**~Alfred's POV~**

It was dark, cold, and all the other creepy factors of a scary dungeon where people are kidnapped and kept. "I am Silence, the dark and cold and well, silent one. My name is Silence, because I leave no clues, nothing, but Silence and mystery. You shall do what I say or meet your sister. Shadow is my companion, Shadow shall guard you. If you take one step out of line, Shadow has permission to kill you. Do you understand?" Darn voice changers. I scowled. "What do you want with my family?" Silence's eerie laughter filled my ears. "I'm done with your family, I just took you by circumstance."

"Silence!" I heard a familiar voice, I just couldn't remember who it belonged to. "What Shadow?" I could hear the coldness in Silence's voice through the voice changer. "We found the next victim's current location."

"Good." I heard them leave the room, once again cold, dark, and alone.

**~?'s POV~**

That wasn't as easy, as I expected. I have to be cautious not to be caught. But what should I do now that I have him? Sure, he isn't the person I wanted, I just grabbed him due to circumstance.

Should I kill him or keep him for ransom? "Silence, he's escaped!" I snapped my head to look at my companion. "But, Shadow, how did he escape?!" I watched Shadow's shoulders shrug in the darkness. "If you want something done, do it yourself." I muttered to myself and stalked off to find him.

**~2nd ?'s POV~**

I walked in to go check on Alfred, only to find his ropes cut. I checked him and took every weapon away! How could this happen! This is not going as planned. He wasn't even the right person to begin with! Silence isn't going to be happy, when I break the news. It may sound like I'm serving Silence or something, but we are equals! Right?

It doesn't matter, I know we're not...but who cares. As long as Silence is happy, I'm safe. But I don't know Silence's real name. I don't even know Silence's gender since they use a voice changer and wear a black cloak. But Silence knows everything about me and everyone else. It's scary.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I decided to continue. Short chapter...I FEEL SO ASHAMED! This is what I get for being bored and not waiting for people to review and not leaving my chapter alone on my iPod. So yeah, SOMETHING SHALL BE DONE ABOUT THIS! I also may have put a hint about the killer, I know it's a little early, but I want you to guess who the killer is. So, Gilbert knows something about Silence, SILENCE SHALL REMAIN A MYSTERY FOREVER LEAVING WONDER IN YOUR MIND! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just be thankful it's not as short as some other people's chapters. Can you guess who the next victim is? And can you guess who Shadow is? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!**


	3. Gil Goes Suicidal!

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Hetalia, you don't own Hetalia, none of us own Hetalia. Unless you're Himaruya Hidekaz himself. And by the way, this isn't Obviously Me. This is her friend, :3. Just to let ya know. And yes, I was given permission.**

* * *

**~Alfred's POV~**

I was weak, just so weak. I had no idea where I was. I was in woods, I had just jumped off a rotting porch and saw the forest. I tripped, feeling lightheaded. I didn't go any particular way. I looked down and noticed a gash in my stomach. I doubled over, throwing up blood. I ran into some boulders, smearing blood on them.

**~Rosa's POV~**

I sat and cried. I cried guilty tears. I knew I should have told Francis no. Al only wanders when he's upset. No, it's not my fault, it's not my fault. It's nobody's fault. I looked at my phone, praying to hear America's national anthem go off, and this was all a dream. It did go off, but it was just Dubstep. I smiled remembering how Alfred changed my ringtone and I kept it. I picked it up quickly.

"Mrs. Jones?" I said hopefully. "He was found." I almost cried. "Can I come over?"

"No...he's in the hospital." My heart dropped. It dropped. Five million feet. "How is he, then?" I heard her sharply inhale. "He's coming in and out of consciousness. When he's conscious he mutters about silence and shadows."

"Not silence. Silence. They're a person."

"How do you know this?"

"I got a call..."

"I expect to see you here tomorrow, that's when they're going to let visitors come."

"I'll be there."

"Bye." She hung up. Then I got another call. "What..." I picked up without even looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Bonjour."

"I just called you, and they found Alfred."

"That's great, but I have a lead." I raised a single, insanely thick eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Gilbert's acting strange." I blinked. "How?"

"He knows something about Silence." I felt my throat tighten. "He acted all nervous and kept refusing to tell me anything."

"What if he is Silence?" That question made him grow silent. "No. He isn't. I won't except it." I shrugged, I knew he couldn't see me shrug, I didn't care. "You never know."

"He wouldn't have killed HER. He would have died for her! He loved her, and he hated it when she was ignored."

"We should go talk to him." I heard him sigh. "What good will it do?" I turned the phone on speaker and set it down. "We should, anyway. He can't just walk away, I know Ludwig will let us in. Especially if we bring Feliciana!"

"Why would we bring Feliciana?" I smiled. "Because for some reason she's been begging me to drive her to their house since her car broke down."

"Why you?" I felt truly offended. "I don't know. We are friends, you know."

"Is that since you're one of the few girls at school."

"Are we going or not?"

"I'll meet you there." I hung up before he could even say goodbye. Now to go pick up Feliciana.

**~Gilbert's POV~**

I kept running. I wasn't going to stop. I saw the edge of the forest, and I sped up. I was almost there. I was almost to freedom. Freedom...so close. I exploded into the underbrush right when I heard a gunshot. A branch fell, but I was safe.

Safe...not quite. I had to keep running. I tripped, landing in a thorn bush. I scrambled back to my feet, avoiding a rabbit trap. I scowled, I now had to watch out for poachers too.

I stopped at one of my little make-shift shelter I made during hunting season one year. I had tons of these scattered around the woods. I had to keep on the move. Once I get to that abandoned estate on the edge of the forest, I'll feel safe. I'm almost there, I just need to get food and a backpack.

**~Francis's POV~**

I knocked on the door, not waiting for Rosa. Ludwig opened it. "Gilbert! Your friend is here!" No answer. "Gil?" It was my turn to yell. Still no answer. I ran past Ludwig, to his room. Empty.

I looked at the window. Open. I ran down the stairs, just to be stopped by Ludwig. "Is he up there?" I shook my head. "I take it you know vhere he'd go." I nodded. "Go."

I saw Rosa pull up. I ran to her car door and waited as she rolled down her window. "Give Feliciana your keys and get in my car."

"I'm not giving that bloody idiot the keys to my car." Said bloody idiot was taking a nap in the passenger seat. "How will she get home?" She glared at me and I smirked. "Fine."

She woke Feliciana up and gave her the keys, along with a rather long lecture about how to properly drive and take care of her car. I pulled her to my car and started driving before she had even closed the door. "Slow down, where are we going?!"

"Gil's gone, I know where he is. We need to go find him, before Silence does." She gave me a quizzical look.(Hey everybody, I'm capable of big words! XD) "What if he is Silence, and is hiding." By Rosa's expression, my eyes must have flashed murderously. "He wouldn't!"

"You never know." I sped up. It couldn't be far now. I saw it, the door was still closed, the boards on the porch were fine, and I knew he couldn't have gotten there since he called me. "Stay in here, I'm going to wait for him." She nodded hesitantly. "Please, be safe."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, it's Gilbert." I saw something flash in her eyes. Was that worry. I was about to get up, when she did something unexpected, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Please, just come back alive and well."

"I will." I kissed her quickly on the lips before opening my car door, and heading toward the porch. I sat on the steps, waiting for Gil. He appeared out of the forest and as soon as he saw me, his eyes widened, and he yelled "EAT ZHE AWESOME ME'S AWESOME PRUSSIAN PINEAPPLE ARMPITS!"(It's an inside joke. :3) He took off with me right behind him.

He was obviously injured. As soon as he went ten feet, he tripped over a thorn tendril, and found himself cornered in a group of boulders. The first thing he did was pull out a gun and hold it to his head. "Go, away! Just leave me alone!" Tears poured down his face. "Gilbert, you have to tell us." I saw the finger on the trigger tremble. "Goodbye, Francis."

**~Silence's POV~**

"Shadow!" He looked up from his phone, as I pulled up a chair to the table and sat across from him. "Yes sir?" I smirked, he always called me sir, not knowing who I really am. "Stop texting. We're changing targets." He lifted an eyebrow. "I'll give you the location and you know enough about him." He paled. "Here." I handed him a folder. I watched his eyes widen. "Why him?!" His voice got rather high. "I understand you two were close, but get over it!" I noticed he flinched as I slammed my fist on the table. "Who are you?"

I slapped him across the face. "I told you not to ask that. You're only alive because I spared your life, if you joined me. The only way to back out is death." I spat angrily.

**~Shadow's POV~**

I had no idea what could make a person so angry. I rubbed the red mark on my cheek gingerly. Why couldn't somebody had else take this job? I'd rather be dead right now. "Y-yes sir."

"Go kill him." I swallowed at least Silence isn't after her, yet. "B-but, why-"

"He knows too much." I blinked back a tear. I was looking at a name I dreaded to see. Gilbert Beildschmidt.

* * *

**A/N: Hey peoples, so, yeah. Right now, OM can't really post anything because she is currently visiting her grandmother in...Indiana and won't be back until Monday. And she apologizes for such a short chapter and promised to write longer ones in the future. So, nos vemos amigos!~**


	4. I get Smothered by the Loch Ness Monster

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry about that, my friend was lazy and refused to update, I've been trying to get her to update all week.**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Hetalia. If I did, you all would hear about it and I would be rich, but sadly I don't and I most likely never will. Though there is like a .0000000...0000000...00000000...00000...001% chance that I someday shall own Hetalia, but that is not now.**

* * *

~Alfred's POV~

My head hurt, everything hurt. I looked around before realizing where I was. A hospital. "Mom?" My voice was scratchy and sore, I sat up and turned my head to see my mom. "Shh, sweety. Lay back down." I yawned as my mom told me that I had been coming in and out of consciousness and muttering about silence and shadows, but I don't remember any of that. I don't remember anything after walking down the street while eating icecream.

"Did I meet the machete wielding corn children and their headless chickens?(Anybody else know that movie?)" I managed a weak smile. My mom sighed and hugged me. "You're ok, and you're going to be ok. And I have a surprise." I looked at her confused, then a small, Mexican girl, around 10, poked her head in the door. "Meet your adopted sister."

~Gilbert's POV~

It was the right thing to do, I was saving my friends. Besides it was only a matter of time before I was targeted. I pulled the trigger, right as Francis knocked it out of my hand, shooting his knee in the process.

"Francis!" He collapsed. He said nothing, but he was perfectly fine other than his knee. "I'm fine."

"Ve need to get you to zhe hospital, but I don't have my motorcycle vith me..." I stood up and gave him a hand. "Rosa is in my car." His eyes widened. "She must be wandering what happened!" I looked at the boulders, there was blood on them. Wait, blood?! "Gilbert did you touch the boulders?" I wasn't the only one who noticed them, then. I shook my head and followed his gaze to a piece of cloth. "Alfred..." I picked up a piece of brown cloth. "Zhis must mean Silence is around here somewhere!"

"Maddie..." I looked into his eyes, they were worried. "We'll find her killer." I shook my head, which left him confused. We limped away.

~Rosa's POV~

Francis still hadn't come back. It had been 20 minutes since the gunshot. I saw the both of the limping out, Francis's knee was oozing blood. I jumped out of the car and ran to greet them. I hugged Francis tightly, he returned my hug, but gentler. I felt him kiss the back of my head. I felt a couple tears slide down my face.

"I'll take you to the hospital." I had completely forgotten about Gilbert, who cleared his throat. I glared at him. "Why are YOU here?"

"Nice to see you too..." I looked at Francis, his eyes were dancing excitedly. "What happened?"

"Gil tried to commit suicide, I pushed it towards myself, for some reason, we found blood on some boulders, and a piece of Al's bomber jacket." I lifted an eyebrow. "I don't want anybody to die because of me!" I looked at Gilbert. "Why would anybody die because of you?"

"If I tell Silence's identity she," He nearly choked when he said that. "or he will kill the person I tell. Then they'll leave me to basically destroy my friends." Francis looked at him thoughtfully. "Let's go." He limped over to the passenger seat, and got in, Gilbert reached eagerly for the door to the driver's seat, but only to have me slap his hand away.

I didn't trust him, and if I had a choice I would leave him here. Gilbert's house was closer than the hospital, so that's where I went first. He opened his mouth to protest when he realized where I was taking him. Francis turned around, like he suddenly remembered something. "What was with the pineapple armpits?"

"It was a joke between me and Maddie, since we live in Maine, which is cold in the winter, she was talking about how she would like to visit Hawaii and I said I'd eat my armpits before I went to Hawaii. So she said pineapple armpits, so we called called Hawaii eat my pineapple armpits."

"She loves Canada, but I guess we live close enough to Canada for her to be happy." I looked over at Francis, he was lost in thought. I snapped my attention back to the road and rounded a corner. I pulled into Gilbert's driveway, dropped him off, frowned when I saw my car still there and took off towards the hospital.

"I can't wait until school is over, though I may not go to school for a while..." I looked at the hospital in the distance. "Only 3 months left..."

*~*~*~Timeskip~*~*~*

I lay in bed. I looked at the time, 12:37pm I had around 1 and a half hours before I needed to head towards the hospital. I had got home around 2 in the morning. Feliciana forgot to pick me up from Francis's house, so I had to walk home, which took two hours.

It took me an hour to lecture Feliciana, and at 3am I fell asleep. I just realized I hadn't eaten since Maddie died. I went downstairs and noticed my parents weren't home, but that didn't mean my brothers weren't sitting the table, drinking beer, playing poker, and the prizes were plastic gold coins that we found in the twins' room.

There was Dylan, Allistor, Harrison, Michael, and Peter. The three in the middle had red hair, but Dylan and Peter had blond hair like me. Peter wasn't here, the annoying 12 year old was most likely with our parents. I sighed, unintentionally gaining the attention of all four of them. "Hey sis, you wanna drink?" I ignored Allistor and went to the kitchen. All my scones were gone. "Ok, which one of you bloody gits ate my scones?"

Harrison and Michael replied at the same time. "The trash can." They were both 14, they didn't drink beer, only because mom threatened to make them clean the house whenever it wasn't up to her standards. But they always claimed they were ridding the house of filth for mom when they threw away my scones. I scowled. "Next time I make them I'll shove them down your throats."

"You wouldn't you're too kind, right Harry?" They were both grinning like crazy. "Right Mike." I glared at them. "Flattery won't work."

"Aw, come on sis. Could really stay mad at us?" Harrison put an arm around my shoulders and batted his eyes. "Yes, now get your bloody arm off me before I chop it off." Michael put his arm around my shoulders on the other side of me. "You aren't that mean, sis." I started to ignore them. "Something wrong, sis?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?" I had no idea who said it. The twins exchanged a glance. "Because you're crying." I rubbed my eyes and realized they were right. "J-just go away." I felt a hand on my shoulder and found myself looking into Allistor's eyes. "Rosa, we're here for ya."

I pushed his hand off and ran up to my room without eating, only to have the twins tackle me. "Bloody gits, let go!"

"Never! Go get Alli's giant stuffed Nessy! Run Mike, run!" I heard Allistor growl. "It's Allistor, not Alli." My eyes widened. "Not the Nessy, not the Nessy!" They laughed. I hated that Nessy ever since it crushed me when I was 5. "I got it! I got it!" I saw him with the giant plush Nessy, almost as big as me.

"Tell us what's wrong, or you'll get crushed by Nessy again!" They used the stupid old stuffed Nessy for torture and they would tackle me, put it on top of me, and sit on it until I answered. "Let me go!" They looked at each other and nodded, while Allistor chuckled, and I had no idea where Dylan was, he usually tries to help, but usually gets pushed down the stairs, or in a fist fight with Allistor.

They plopped the giant, old, smelly plush on top of me and sat on it. I struggled. "It smells like Allistor's feet under here! Let me go, or I will rip you limb from limb once I get out of here!"

I continued to scream insults at them and struggle for at least an hour, until Dylan finally came upstairs and helped me out. Allistor was in the bathroom at the time, so he only had to pick up the twins and throw them. "What took you so long?" Dylan simply shrugged and went back downstairs. I grabbed both the twins by their ears and locked them in their room. They share the only room in the house with the lock on the outside of their door.

Allistor walked out of the bathroom right then, and he received a slap in the face. "What was that for?! And how'd you escape?"

"Not helping me and Dylan came while you were in the bathroom. I need to go in...NOW!" I pushed him out of the way, grabbed Dylan's keys, and got in his car. I drove faster than I normally would and I wished I had my car back. I made it to the hospital right in time, I saw Alfred's mom pull into a parking spot, right as I entered the lot.

~Silence's POV~

I waited for Shadow to come back. I hated it when he went on his dates, he was always late after words. We still had to kill Gilbert. I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice. There was no way to get him to help me, he would understand my reasoning, he just wouldn't agree.

Maybe I should try though, but if it doesn't work, I'll kill that little annoyance Lovina, first.

~Shadow's POV~

Silence was planning something without me, I knew it. Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: I gave y'all a bigger hint on Shadow than I originally planned. It's kinda obvious now, you'll just never figure out who Silence is until it's too late. SILENCE SHALL KILL YOU ALL! Yep, I'm a total wacko. On that happy note, I GOT MY EARS PIERCED, MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP, AND WE'RE TALKIN ABOUT GETTIN ANOTHER DOG! My earrings are peridot, my birthstone, my birthday is the tenth, and we will rescue another dog from Abby's Animal Angels if we do get one. PEACE OUT!**

**-Till next time, OM.**


	5. Antonio?

**A/N: Guess what! I'm still alive! Sorry it's been so long I've just been **_**SUPER**_** busy and all that, enjoy! Very important author's note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HETALIA!*wakes up*It was just a dream... :'(**

* * *

**~3 months later Alfred's POV~**

I tried to ignore Carman and her begging. "I'm not buying you any toys today, I  
got in trouble last week for doing that."

"¡Por favor!" I smiled down at her big brown eyes. "I told you no, little  
missy." She puffed out her cheeks. "You, mama, and papa are no fair." I laughed,  
she was so cute when she was pouting. School was out, it was July, Silence  
hadn't struck since I escaped. Life was good, for now. I knew it wasn't going to  
stay like this. It wasn't possible. "I know, my little amigo."

She looked up at me with her big, brown, pleading eyes. "¡Por favor!" I poked  
her cheek. "Don't think so." I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Alfred." I turned. "Rosa!" Carman made a face when I hugged my friend. "Hola  
Rosa!" I laughed. I actually don't remember the last time Rosa laughed. Or the  
last time I laughed without Carman's help with that. "Hello Carman."

"How ya doin'?" She rolled her eyes. "Please, Alfred, don't butcher the Queen's  
English." I smirked and Carman giggled. "I'm fine, my family's fine, my brothers  
are as annoying as ever, especially Peter and the twins." Carman's eyes lit up  
when she mentioned Peter. "Get smothered by Nessy recently?" I smirked. "Or does  
that flying mint bunny, unicorn, leprechauns, and fairies help?" I asked  
sarcastically.

"They exist! And no, they don't. Dylan does."

"Aw, the little girl relies on her big brother." I could hear Carman giggling.  
"Alfred, I swear I-" I cut her off. "Not infront of the little girl, or do you  
need your mouth washed out with soap and put in timeout?" Rosa clenched her fist  
and looked like she was going to punch my face off. Carman kept giggling. "I  
think we should go home, Carman."

"¡Espera!" I stopped. "Can I play with Peter sometime?"

"Sure, but your brother has to come a long too. I have a bone to pick with him."  
I paled. And laughed nervously. "I can't wait." I said quietly. "Good, are you  
guys free tomorrow at 8?"

"I guess." I said. "See you then." She walked off after saying that. "Let's go!"  
I swung her up on my shoulders and headed towards the entrance. Tomorrow was  
going to be interesting.

**~Gilbert's POV~**

I had almost completely forgotten about Silence until the phone rang. I picked  
up without looking at who it was. "Hallo?" I said. "Hola." I heard him sniff.  
"Antonio? Vhat's wrong?" I asked confused. "She-she's dead."

"Who?" I heard crying in the background. "M-my poco de tomate. Lovina." I sat  
there shocked. "Vas she?" I didn't need to finish my sentence. "Si." I felt  
really bad for Toni. "I know who you are." Silence (not the person) came from  
the other line. "How?" He asked quietly.

"Why?" Once again, nothing. "Why, Antonio? Why?"

"I had no choice." I started to feel angry. "You have a choice!" I yelled  
through the phone. I was vaguely aware of crying and shaking. "It's your own  
fault she's dead!"

"Amigo, calm down." He said urgently. "Bye, Antonio." I hung up and cried. I  
wasn't crying for Lovina, she really didn't like me, I was crying for a friend  
lost in the shadows.

**~Francis's POV~**

I sat in bed. I haven't talked to Rosa since school ended. Some couple we are. I  
decided to visit her tomorrow around 9. Make it a surprise and sleep for now.

**~The next day Rosa's POV~**

I answered the door. Carman ran to the backyard with Peter and Alfred just stood  
there nervously. "Come on in, I made a special batch of scones just for you." I  
smiled sweetly. "Oh joy." He stepped through the doorway just to be tackled by  
the twins. "Allistor, did you get the chair ready?"

"Knock em out!" I smirked. "Rosa help, your brothers are crazy!"

"You think I don't know that." They knocked him out and dragged him to the  
kitchen. Allistor tied him in the chair, I got the scones ready, Michael and  
Harrison high fives, and Dylan watched, amused. "Allistor, give me your shoe."  
He handed me his shoe and I waved it over Alfred's face before handing it back.

Alfred woke up, coughing and gagging. "What was that?"

"Alli's shoe, the forbidden weapon." I answered. "Allistor..." Alfred struggled  
against the ropes as I put a scone to his lips. "Eat it." He opened his mouth to  
respond and I shoved it in his mouth. He choked and gagged.

"Swallow." He spit it out. "Boys, I need another one." Harrison gave me another  
one. Allistor forced Alfred to open his mouth. I put the scone in and put a  
cloth around his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. The doorbell rang and  
Allistor reluctantly went to answer it. I listened to who it was.

"Bonjour."

**~Silence's POV~**

Now that Lovina is taken care of I can move on to my main target. Gilbert better  
watch his back.

* * *

**A/N: My birthday was Saturday, we went to a hotel with bed bugs, I accidentally deleted this chapter which I had been in the middle of working on, and I could keep on listing bad stuff that's happened since I last updated, but I'll save you guys the trouble of reading it all. Did I forget to mention my little brother wants to kill me? Note I didn't put Shadow's POV in this chapter and if you go back to the very end of Gil's POV, you will figure out who Toni is. Sorry this is my shortest chapter ever...**

**Before I go I'm going to put up a quick poll. I need at least ten votes before I continue with the story. Guests are not accepted, so stop being lazy and get an account or login.**

**1. The twins force Alfred and Rosa to kiss and Francis walks in right when they separate, causing him to break up with Rosa. But Rosa doesn't go out with Alfred.**

**2. Alfred tells Rosa he has feelings for her and Rosa breaks up with Francis and starts going out with Alfred.**

**3. Everything stays how it is.**

**4. #1 just with Rosa going out with Alfred.**

**Remember, I can't write a new chapter until I get your ten reviews.**

**Until next time,** **Obviously Me**


	6. This is NOT a chapter

I just wanted to alert you guys that I updated. I'll delete this once I get those ten reviews I need. Actually, make it nine since I already have one.


End file.
